Painful Tears
by Je t'aime Saku
Summary: A young girl seeks revenge. She starts her journey alone but then meets many different people. Some join her in her journey and things happen. Will her mission end in failure?
1. The Beginning

Woohoo! I'm back with yet another story. I can only hope that this story will not get deleted like the other 4 stories I've had. I hope you enjoy this story, get on with the reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in the game (only me!)

Chapter 1- The beginning

The night was chilly, the young woman started out into the night sky. The brisk air blew across her smooth skin. Her silky hair flew in the breeze.

"Where shall I go? Maybe that town over there" She said while several tears rolled down her face.

She walked down the icy path and started walking towards Kalm. She would sleep at the inn and continue her journey the next day.

"That bastard Sephiroth will pay for killing Cal!" she whispered under the night's sky.

She walked up to the desk and asked for a room. She paid the 50 Gil and headed upstairs. Sleep didn't come easily but when she finally fell asleep she was haunted with horrible nightmares. She woke up the night day restless, she had a slight headache. She decided to get a little drink at the bar before she would head out on her adventure.

She walked into the silent bar, there was only two other people sitting down a girl and a guy. She sat on a seat that was away from everyone else.

"What would you like Miss?" asked the bartender. "I'll have a glass of water please?"(I know…what a sad drinker).

The bartender when in the back and brought back a glass of water with two ice cubes.

"Here you go, 5 Gil please" replied the bartender.

She digged in her pocket and pulled out the Gil and paid the man.

"Thank you" she said it so low that he almost couldn't even hear her.

As she drank slowly she played around with a small little pentacle necklace. She cupped her hands over the small object and then tied it around her neck.

"That's a pretty nice necklace you got there" she heard a female voice from the left.

She turned her head to the left to see a girl with black jeans and a short sleeved crimson shirt and the sleeves were black. She had crimson eyes, which were sort of strange. She also had long black hair with crimson red highlights. She had little black boots and 3 silver bracelets on each arm.

She sighed and said "Thanks…it belonged to a old friend"

The girl looked at her with no interest in who it belonged to, she was just stating that it was nice.

"Soo..I mind as well introduce myself. My name is Shizuma Minamoto and what might yours be?" She asked quietly

"My name is Tara Naslund" she grunted

"From your looks I can see that you're not really from around here, what are you doing in a place like Kalm?" She asked kind of curious.

"I only stayed here for a night, I'm leaving after this. I'm on a little quest for revenge, it might take a while to complete but I will succeed. What are you doing here?" she sighed once again.

"Oh I have my reasons…but I'm on a little quest of my own." Shizuma pointed out.

"Oh really? Where are you heading? I'm going to the chocobo farm now, if your not to busy or it's on the way it would be nice to have some company" Tara smiled hoping not to be lonely for much longer.

"Ha how funny that's exactly where I heading, those darn chocobos" she laughed almost emotionally.

"Great! So you'll come along" Tara started getting a little excited.

"Sure! Why not? I have nothing better to do" she gave a little smile.

"Thanks" Tara replied "I've been lonely for quiet some time.

The two girls walked out of the bar and headed to the chocobo farm. They have no idea what lies ahead and for that matter they have no idea what their companion is like. They set out for a long journey hoping to come back victorious.

Well there you go, that's my first chapter. Not really the longest chapter, I know. I tried to make it a little longer but all the ideas I wanted to use are saved for the next chapter. Sorry that none of the real cast is in this chapter, don't worry they are for sure in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chocobos

Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been kind of busy and when I would have time to update I would get to lazy to write something. I finally decided to update this story, I am very sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 2- Chocobos

Shizuma and Tara started walking toward the chocobo farm. The walk wasn't to long but they still had to get stuck in a few battles. The monster around weren't very strong but they were plenty in numbers.

They finally reached the ranch and found some chocobos walking around in the pen. The one they were closest too warked loudly at them.

"What's his problem? Warking so loudly in our faces, you want to pick a fight you bird." Shizuma yelled angrily. "Haha, Shizuma calm down…I think he's just happy to see people" said Tara while she scratched the bird behind the ear.

The chocobo warked happily and started to flap its wings. Soon after it ran off to the other chocobos, lost interest in its visitors.

"So should we go and ask if we could rent a chocobo, so that we can reach that cave?" asked Tara. "Uh duh, isn't that what were here for" smirked Shizuma. Tara noticed she had she asked a stupid question and simply smiled.

They walked to the door of the house next to the barn and saw a man who obviously owns the ranch.

"Hello sir, do you rent chocobos?" Tara asked kindly. "Sorry miss, we don't rent chocobos. We just keep them for other people, kind of like a daycare" replied the man. "Oh I see, sorry to bother you but is there way that may get our hand on a chocobo" Tara asked curiously. "Why yes of course, ask the young lad in the barn for some greens and information on the chocobos that should help you out" said the man while pointing to the barn. Both Shizuma and Tara said their thanks and headed to the barn.

They walked in the barn and talked to young man. He gave all the information you should know for catching a chocobo. He also sold them greens so that they could feed the chocobo they try to catch.

They young girls left the farm and started looking for some chocobos. It didn't take very long to catch the chocobo and they were proud of themselves for catching the chocobo on their first try.

"Let's ride these chickens!" Shizuma yelled out smiling. "YEEHAA!"

The chocobos rushed over the sand past the snake, making sure Shizuma and Tara met no harm. After the short run to the cave, Shizuma and Tara got off the chocobos and set them free. They happily ran off into the wilderness. They two girls walked into the cave.

"Eww, pretty smelly cave" said Tara clutching her nose. "You think this is bad, you should some of those other caves. They are million times worse then this." Shizuma walked off as if the smell didn't bother her, what so ever.

As they walked down the path of the cave they heard some voices. They ran toward the unknown voices. When they reached the mouth of the cave they saw a group of people.

On the right side there was a blond guy, two girls, a big tough looking male and a rare looking tiger while on the other side they saw two guys in black uniforms and a blond girl with a black uniform on top of a rock. Shizuma and Tara looked at them strangely wondering who these people are.

------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of my chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't very long and nothing very exciting happened. Its just I really wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I can. I'll try to update faster next time. Thanks for reading this chapter!


	3. Friends Or Foes?

Hey, I'm back with another chapter….yeah its been like 2 months I'm so sorry. I know I should be updating more but for some reason I've been very slow lately. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 3 - Friends or Foes?

The people didn't seem to notice the two girls. Tara and Shizuma listened on the conversation (more like a fight). They were saying stuff about a girl and she's the final ancient. Tara was so confused she had no idea what they were talking about. Shizuma didn't seem to understand either but she was so impatient she went on and barged in their argument.

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?" Shizuma yelled out on the top of her lungs. Everyone turned around to look at them. The ones in the black suits scattered and ran out of the cave. The spiky haired guy took out his sword angrily. "Who are you?" He asked.

Tara took a step back while Shizuma stood her ground. "You could be a little more polite, I'm Shizuma and that's Tara" she snorted. The girl in the pink dress stepped up. "Oh hello, my name is Aeris. I'm sorry for Cloud over here being rude. We thought you were with the Turks." She sighed. "Who are the Turks?" Tara asked she was still really confused. "Well they work for Shinra and they keep coming after Aeris, they keep following us" the other girl added.

Tara nodded but she still didn't quiet understand this little situation they're in. The one called Aeris remembered that they didn't exactly have a great introduction. "I guess you probably wonder who we are" she said innocently. "Like I told you before I'm Aeris, the other girl is Tifa, then there's Barret, Red XIII is down here and over here in the back is Cloud" she chuckled. The two waved but Cloud stayed silent. "Aww aren't you a cutie" Tara went up and scratched Red behind the ear but while she was scratching him he backed away and growled. "Can you please stop that, I don't like when people do that" he asked nicely. Tara nodded apologetically and went back next to Shizuma.

"So what exactly are you two doing here?" asked Barret. "I'm looking for a man called Sephiroth…have any of you heard of him?" Tara asked hopefully. All five of the new comers mouth dropped.

"You…you..you…mean you know Sephiroth?" Cloud teeth chattered together angrily. "Yeah….but I wish I didn't" Tara grabbed her pentacle and closed her hand around it. Shizuma looked at her strangely, she never really knew Tara's story…she decided she would ask her after they found a quieter place.

"Grrrr I'm looking for that bastard too!" Cloud now clutched his fist. That suddenly caught Tara's attention. She looked at Cloud and recognized that same anger wilding up inside of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well there yeah go, that's my chapter. I know it's like extremely short….I'm so very sorry again for the long wait. I would like to thank my lone fan Shizuma the Black Magician Alchemist, you're the best. Thank You!


	4. The Story

Heyo, I'm back with another chapter. I know, it's been like a million years since I last updated. I'm so sorry, I never seem to have good enough ideas to write another chapter. This chapter might not be so good but I need to update for _my fan_, you so deserve one!

Chapter 4 The Story

After meeting up with Cloud and company, Shizuma and Tara decided to join them on their journey. Since they were both looking for Sephiroth it kind of made sense. About 2 weeks had past and they were now at Junon. Since they've been walking around the plains for 14 days, they've gotten to know each other a little better. For some strange reason Tara had really seemed to befriend Aeris while Shizuma seemed to dislike her. No one was quiet sure why but they never bothered to ask any questions.

The group stepped into Junon, relieved to be away from all the monsters and the hot sun. At least now they could restock on some supplies and get some rest.

"Finally got away from those damn monsters" said Tara while stretching. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired" Tifa was now yawning. "We should be able to rest here, so if you need some sleep I suggest we do that now" Shizuma now walked off to check out the place.

"Alright whoever needs some sleep, go and find a place with beds you can use. I'll go to the store and restock our items, were running out of potions and phoenix downs" said Cloud. Everyone agreed that Shizuma, Tifa, Red XIII and Tara would get some rest while the rest checked out the town and stocked up on items.

By the time Shizuma and Tara found the building where they could sleep. They found Red resting outside on the grass. When they went inside Tifa was already sleeping like a baby.

"Are you actually tired?" Shizuma groaned. "A little bit but not that much, you?" Tara replied. "No not at all" she said. "It's good you're not tired, because I've been waiting forever to ask you something" Shizuma now seemed to get excited. Tara simply laughed and nodded her head. "Well alright then, what's your question?".

"Well, umm I never really found out what happened to you. What did this Sephiroth guy do to you?" she asked. Tara's faced turned a little pale, she didn't expect that question and didn't really feel like explaining. But then again, Shizuma did accompany her for all this time, she sort of deserved an explanation.

Tara went over to one of the beds and sat the down; the story was going to take a while so she would be better off sitting on something soft then standing up the whole time.

"Alright…I'll tell you what happened. It's a long story so you better get comfortable" she laughed.

Tara started to explain what made her hate Sephiroth so much. It was all about Tara and her friend Cal wanting to join "Soldier". They passed the tests with flying colors and they really had seemed to have a good chance in getting the job. When they had one last trial they met up with Sephiroth. They had heard of his great skills so they were honoured to meet. As they were young and foolish, they kept raving on about how amazing he was, how they wanted to be just like him and they asked him tons of questions. He seemed really nice at the beginning; he answered all their questions with a sincere looking smile.

Their final trial was two weeks later (they had a lot of time to prepare). Tara was really excited about it. She went to do the test and when she was just about done she had got a message from one of the soldiers. It said how her roommate Cal was murdered during the trial. People had heard it was Sephiroth who killed him while others believed it was because he was weak and some crazed animals killed him. Aside the letter was the pentacle that she now has around her neck, the soldier who last spoke to Cal said that he wanted Tara to have it.

"Yeah but how do you know Sephiroth was the one who killed him?" Shizuma interrupted. "Be patient, I'm getting there" a few tears slid down her cheek. Shizuma nodded sort of wishing she didn't just burst out like that.

Tara then finished off the story by saying how she went to see Cal one last time to say goodbye. How could someone think he was killed by animal? You could clearly see the gash in his chest was made by a sword and a thin one too. It had to be Sephiroth he was the only one to wield such a sword. She only met him once but she could smell all over at that sight. She didn't know why Sephiroth killed Cal, what did Cal ever do to him? What was the reason why he killed him? Or he simply had a thirst for blood and he killed for the pleasure of it.

"That's why I have to find him. I need to know why he killed him and then destroy him for it there after" she clenched her fist. Shizuma looked down at the ground sadly "I understand, it makes sense. I would want to know too if it happened to me". Even though Shizuma had a story of her own that was pretty bad she believed enough things were said and enough painful tears were shed.

After the story they were actually tired. Tara grabbed the blanket from the bed and tried to go to sleep. Shizuma went over to the last remaining bed and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, chapter 4 is now complete. I hope you enjoyed even though the idea was pretty lame. The chapter was even a little longer this time.

Oh I have a little surprise for you _Shizuma_, in the next chapter or chapter 6 something special is going to happen. I'll try to update a little faster next time!


	5. That Girl

Muhahahaha! I'm back with another chapter. I know Shizuma; you probably want to hit me across the head because it always takes me ten years to update. I'm very sorry for that too; I just seem to have a real hard time coming up with ideas lately. Well here's my new chapter, I can only hope it will be as long as the other one. Oh and before I forget I need to thank "Shizuma The Black Magician Alchemist" for inspiring me to write this chapter and helping me come up with some ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 5- That Girl

Cloud, Barret and Aeris finally came back from exploring the town. When they came in the room where the three girls were sleeping they couldn't bare to wake them up, they looked so peaceful. They decided that they would find somewhere else to rest and when everyone woke up they would find each other and continue their quest.

Tifa was still soundly asleep, Tara was frowning in her sleep (thinking of Sephiroth) but Shizuma was moving around vigorously. She tossed and turned in her sleep, she was having a horrible nightmare. Her eyes closed tightly, her hands grabbing the blanket and she was shaking terribly

- _The dream_ -

_Shizuma was walking down a long dark alleyway. She had no clue where she was or what she doing there. It was really quiet she could only hear the sound of her footsteps and her heavy breathing. "What's going on?" she thought to herself, "Where am I?" She then suddenly saw a figure in the darkness, she ran towards it hoping to find someone like Tara, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Red XIII or even Aeris for that matter. She got a quick glance of the person and stopped abruptly. "Can it be him? No…it can't be?" she wondered._

_The person advanced and started talking "Shizuma? Do you remember me?" the voice asked sadly. Shizuma gasped, this couldn't be happening. "Of course I remember you…how could I forget you, you freak!" she yelled angrily. "I'm a freak? Well then wouldn't that mean your one too? We committed the same crime" the man started to laugh slightly. "NO!" she screamed blocking her ears "I didn't do anything, it was you! I'm innocent! GO AWAY!." The guy started to laugh even harder now. "Sure you didn't so anything. Don't worry I'll find you, your not supposed to run away from your loved ones like that" he said as if he was concerned. "Get away from me! I don't love you! You beast! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" she screamed over and over again. "You can say what you want but I know what you are and how you feel deep down inside…I am going to find you" he glared evilly. Tears started to slide down Shizuma's cheeks "Just go away, please simply go away" she curled herself in ball and started rocking back and forth._

_- End Of Dream -_

Shizuma's head bolted up from her pillow, she was sweating immensely. Her cheeks were stained of light tears and her hair was soaked from all the sweat. She held her head with her hands. "_Why did I dream of him all of a sudden_" she thought to herself. She decided that she needed a walk to clear her mind a bit. She stepped outside; the brisk air blew her hair out of her face. She walked off to the beach; she liked to watch the waves come up to the shoreline. She sat down at the edge; she found it peaceful being so close to the ocean like this. She was suddenly all stressed out; she bit her lip while wondering why she dreamt of that demon. After a while she crunching sounds, someone was coming. She turned around to see Tara coming, she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Are you ok?" Tara asked with concern in her voice. Shizuma looked up at Tara and smiled "Ah I'm ok, I just had a bit of a rough night" she sighed. Tara now walked on over next to Shizuma and sat beside her. "I know its stupid, but when I saw you gone and how the sheets of the bed you were using were like thrown around everywhere…I thought something happened to you. I was pretty worried" Tara said shakily. Shizuma hugged Tara tightly "Ha-ha don't worry about me, I'll be just fine…" she hesitated a bit.

"Are you sure you're alright? You never hesitate, its un-Shizuma like" Tara said while letting a weak laugh out. "Well I'm just thinking about the weird dream I had, its creeping me out. It's reminding me a little much about my past" she now put her down in-between her arms. Tara didn't respond, as much as she wanted to know about Shizuma's past, she didn't want to push her into to telling her.

Shizuma looked to around to make sure no one was around. "Hmm uh Tara would you keep a secret? Like a really dark secret?" Tara looked at Shizuma strangely she was acting very weird. "Yeah sure, I always keep secrets. I'd never tell anymore" Tara put her hand on the area of her chest where her heart is. Shizuma zoomed in close to Tara's ear "I think I killed someone!".

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh! How evil I am, hehe cliffy! I'm sorry for stopping it right there but I really thought it was a good place. I'll try to update faster so you "readers" can find out what's going to happen. Well I really hoped you liked the chapter!


	6. Tell Me

Hey, I'm attempting to write another chapter after a few months of not updating at all. I am very sorry, I've been very busy and sometimes I just didn't have any time to write anything. Now to answer some questions in the reviews.

Shizuma, they saw you were peaceful at the beginning because you weren't having the nightmare yet so you were simply sleeping and your not being haunted my Sephiroth…It's someone else!

As for the other review, no Tifa isn't my sister. It just happens that they have the same last name, no big deal. Oh and I'll be bringing in Yuffie later on, I would have to, she's also my favourite character.

Alright, I'll get to the chapter now!

Chapter 6 – Tell Me

Tara stood still, shocked by what Shizuma had just said. The wind suddenly started to blow violently, their hair blowing in their faces. "What did you say?" Tara said trembling from the cold. Shizuma lowered her head in shame "I think I killed someone…well I least I helped kill someone".

Tara looked at her strangely "What do you mean? Tell me what happened?". Shizuma sighed; she knew she should have never gone along with her. When she went on her own, she could her secrets to herself but now that she was with people she was going to have to spill out her story.

"Alright I'll tell you, I was really stupid when I was younger and I was in love." Shizuma sighed once again. "It was bad but I still went along with it just because he wanted me too." She walked over to one of the big rocks on the beach and sat down, Tara followed behind her.

"I had been going out with my boyfriend for about a year. I was madly in love with him; I would have done just about anything for him. He was always super nice to me and I never knew he was capable of doing what he did. It all started out when this guy stole some of his Gil and a few weapons from him. I understand why he was angry because we didn't really have that much Gil in the first place and where we lived we needed as much protection as we could get" she looked at her feet, she didn't want to look at Tara in the face.

"He knew where this guy lived, he told me he wanted to break into his house and steal everything he owned or anything that was actually worth something. I was always the rebellious type so I agreed right away. What was there to fear, we weren't going to get caught? Well at least that's what I thought" she suddenly started to play with her hair.

"We broke into the house easily, started grabbing some stuff when the owner, the thief that stole from us, barged in. He started yelling at us, threatening us, saying he would call the police. I was just about ready to leave when my boyfriend pulled out a gun. He said a bunch of stuff about how for days now he was planning a way to kill him. I was astonished; he never said anything about killing the guy. I tried to tell him to put his gun away and then the other guy pulled out a gun. Before I could say anything my boyfriend shot and killed the man. He grabbed my arm recklessly and he started to laugh like a maniac. I tried to pull away from him, who was this man? He was killer, inhuman…he lied to me and he wasn't the guy I really thought he was" a few tears slid down her cheek.

"He brought me back to our house, I screamed at him, told him that I never wanted to see him again. He only laughed and said I was just being silly. I slapped him and ran out; I took all my stuff and moved out. He continued to laugh and told that I would be back and if I didn't come back he would find me. I was too frustrated to even think about what he was saying, I left and explored a bit and now I'm her" she wiped her face to clear anymore remaining tears. She was glad to finally get that off her chest.

Tara started to pat Shizuma on the back "Hey it wasn't your fault, it wasn't you who killed that guy, it was your wacko boyfriend". Shizuma lifted her head and looked at Tara for the first ever since she started the story. "I may not have killed him, but I was there…I helped him with everything, I like assisted in his death".

"You helped him get in but you didn't help him when he had his gun out, you were trying to stop him. You had nothing to do with that man's death" she gave her friend another few pats on the back. Shizuma let a little smile creep up on her face "You always know how to make me feel better, I still feel guilty, but I feel somewhat better". Tara smiled back at her and just when they were about to get up and leave they see Tifa run down towards them.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you two! Were leaving now!" she was relieved to have finally found them. "Ok then" Shizuma got up from her seat "Let's go!" Tara got up as well and all three of them went up to meet the others.

-----------------------------------

There's the chapter, I'm happy to have finally written something in such a long time. I'm sorry if you think the idea is lame, but it was the best I could come up with. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. Maybe now that I wrote something it won't take so long to make my next update, we can only hope. I want to thank Shizuma for his chapter, she kept trying to help me with my writing and I wanted to have a chapter out for her to read, she pushed me to write this chapter, thank you!


	7. Protected?

Hey, I am finally back with another chapter. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. I didn't intend to take this long to update. Well I hope you forgive me. I also hope you enjoy this fresh new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. I only own Tara, my own character.

Chapter 7- Protected?

It suddenly felt like Tara knew everything about Shizuma and Shizuma knew everything about Tara. They both spilled their awful past to each other. It was kind of funny because before Tara met Shizuma, she would have never spoke of what had happened to her. She seemed to be the only one she trusted.

It had been some time since they had left Junon. It was night time and they were all taking a rest on the grass. They had been walking for about 5 days straight and they only had stopped for food, supplies and rest.

"Owww! My feet hurt!" yelped Tifa "I really think we should stop and put up the tents". Cloud had a slight annoyed look on his face but he then noticed that everyone else was just as sore and tired as Tifa. "Alright, alright will stop here. Let's put up the tents".

There were 3 tents. Cloud and Barret put one up and they had no problem at all. Tifa, Aeris and Red XIII (he tried to help) got the second tent up, they took a little while but they got it. Shizuma and Tara were in charge of the third one. It was a disaster, everything was lope sided.

"Aw man! I hate this stupid thing!" Shizuma yelled in frustration. "Me to! We try every time we put up the tents and we still can't get it" Tara sighed. Shizuma kicked the unfinished tent and walked off to the nearby shore.

Tifa and Aeris laughed and then went on to fix the tent just like they always do when Tara and Shizuma fail. They got it up in no time.

"There you go. Was it that hard?" asked Tifa. Tara could never understand how they could get the tents up so easily. "How the hell do you do that?" Tara was lost when it came to making things. Tifa laughed again, she then tried to explain how to do the tent but that was just getting Tara even more confused so Tifa simply gave up.

Shizuma finally decided to come back. She didn't even bother thanking anybody for making the tent. She just went straight into the tent to get some sleep.

"I guess she won't be the one who's going to be on the lookout tonight" sighed Aeris. "Don't worry. I'll stay up this time. All of you should get some rest now" said Tara.

Everyone gave a thankful nod and went off to sleep in their respectful tents. Tara stood on the outside to watch for anything that may come and steal all their supplies or any animal that might want to eat their food. She soon found herself to be very tired and she started falling asleep.

"I can't fall asleep" she thought to herself "Everyone is counting on me to stay awake".

Just about right after she finished her thoughts she fell asleep. She was just to tired to stay awake.

-In the morning-

"WHAT THE HELL!" someone's screams echoed through the little valley.

-------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of my chapter, not very long I know. I wanted to make it longer but then it would start screwing up with my idea for the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try really really hard to update faster this time. Thank you for reading!


End file.
